Little Red Bikini
by The Forgotten Femmes
Summary: Who would have thought one shopping trip with Bella could cause Charlotte so much trouble.Charlotte/Jasper Charlotte/Bella Written for the Forgotten Femmes Anonymous Contest.


**Title: Little Red Bikini**

**Summary: Who would have thought one shopping trip with Bella could cause Charlotte so much trouble.**

**Pairing: Charlotte/Jasper, Charlotte/Bella**

**POV: Charlotte**

**Entry for the Forgotten Femmes Anonymous Contest**

**Disclaimer: Like so many other people I don't own Twilight. If I did, so many things would be different. So instead, I play with SM characters and hope people like them.**

**

* * *

  
**

I was taking Bella bikini shopping, and for once she didn't fight me on it. Jasper and Bella had joined us nearly six months ago, when Jasper went against his family's wishes and returned to Forks. From what Jasper told Peter and me, he found her walking around like a zombie. It took him weeks to get any emotional read off her at all and when he finally did, he wished he hadn't. After talking to Charlie, Jasper decided that Bella needed to get away for a while to forget about _him_. Of course Charlie agreed and the next thing I knew, I was living with the pair of them.

Anyway, after the first four months of those two playing games with each other, Jasper and Bella finally become a couple, much to Peter's delight. One weekend soon we were all going to our 'summer' home in Texas, which just happens to be in the middle of nowhere and has a rather large swimming pool, so Bella could see what he looked like in the sun. Anyway, that's how I ended up bikini -shopping with Bella, while the boys muttered something about needing 'supplies,' whatever that meant.

So there I was standing in the middle of the dressing rooms that looked like they should be in a whorehouse with the chaise and gilt mirrors than in the high priced store we were in now. Much to my surprise, it wasn't Bella having the problems, but me. I was born during a time when women didn't wear this small amount of clothing to go swimming in and over the century, hadn't ever needed to buy a bikini.

Examining myself in the mirror, I was horrified. The little red number that Bella had thrown at me barely covered my breasts, while the bottom half, even though they were those little shorts, were so tight they looked like a second skin.

"Come Charlotte, let's have a look. I know you'll look breathtaking in it."

"Bella, please don't make me come out. I'm not sure it's even me."

"Charlotte Eleanor Whitlock, get your backside out here now gal."

Oh god, she's been spending too much time around me. Not only is she turning bossy, but she's sliding into a Texas accent every now and then. Taking a breath, I marched out of the dressing room, only to find myself coming face to face with a tall blonde man who was leaning with his arms crossed on the wall opposite my cubicle. If it was possible, I would have one of Bella's famous blushes by now as I watched his eyes take in my nearly naked form, before muttering the word 'lovely' under his breath.

"Ah, thank you, I think. You couldn't tell me where Bella is, could you?" I slowly moved my hands so they were covering my exposed breasts before a hand shot out and stopped me.

"Don't cover yourself. Someone as beautiful and stunning as you shouldn't be afraid to show the world."

His voice sent shivers down my spine as I let my hands drop down to my sides once more. My body liked the sound of his rich southern accent that held a dominating hold over me. Much to my horror, I could smell my own arousal and I knew that the blonde headed angel in front of me could also. Looking up into his eyes for the very first time, I could see the lust and desire swirling in their darkness. Not being able to help myself, I let my eyes roam down his broad shoulders and trim waist that was covered in a tight white shirt that didn't leave much to the imagination. I could see his arm muscles straining against the thin cotton. Allowing myself to look even further down, I couldn't help but let a small smile grace my face as I noticed the nice bulge he was sporting through his tight jeans.

I couldn't help myself, I let out a small purr causing the blonde in front of me to smirk and push himself against me. For a split second, I almost forgot where we were\ or even the fact that I was standing almost naked in a public place. However, a small movement out of the corner of my eye reminded me where I was and why. Looking around, I noticed the perfect one-piece. However, to get to it, I would have to step around my dream man. Pushing myself against him, I reached behind and grabbed the one-piece off the rack with a small "excuse me."

As I went to pull back, he brushed his lips across my cheek. Looking up into his lust-filled eyes, I quickly gave him a wink before sliding once more into my dressing room and closing the door. It was times like this I wished I wasn't a vampire because I knew it would take ages for my hormones to die down again. Closing my eyes and taking another deep breath, I opened them again to see myself once again in the blasted little red bikini. It was starting to grow on me, but not to the point I would feel relaxed in it. Standing up straight, I reached behind me to undo the tie when the door was re-opened. Not bothering to turn around to see who had entered, I muttered, "this room is occupied you know."

I heard him close and lock the door before he spoke again, just two little words that sent a jolt of electricity down my body and to my clit.

"I know."

I watched in the mirror as he let his eyes roam up and down my body once more before licking his lips. "I want to see every inch of you my dear." I couldn't help but gasp as his words hit my sensitive ears. I felt his hands on my hips as he pulled me back against his chest. "Your breasts are so beautiful and perfect." Pulling me around so I was now facing him, he sank to his knees so his mouth was level with my breasts before latching onto one of my nipples, still cover by the thin material, while his other hand pulled her body closer to his. I felt my inner muscles contract against my will as the bikini bottoms suddenly became even more wet.

I tilted my head back and let out a small growl as he suddenly bit down on the nipple. I couldn't hold off my longing anymore and tried pulling him up so I could taste him. Not allowing me to have my own way, he switched to the other nipple, before allowing himself to stand to full height once more. He pulled me so I was flush against his body and attacked my mouth with his, while his erection pushed into my hip. I needed to touch it so I slowly slipped my hand down his chest, before stopping on the bulge in his jeans, and began to rub it. He let out a feral snarl and pushed his hips further into my hand.

It wasn't enough for me. I wanted to feel it, taste it. Pushing backwards so he was flush against the wall, I made quick work of the button and zipper of his jeans before pushing them down exposing his glorious penis. I couldn't help but purr as I watched it twitch in anticipation of what was to come. Reaching out to touch it, I noticed the glistening drop of pre-cum that leaked from its tip. Not being able to control myself, I leaned forward and licked it away with my tongue. It tasted of mint and rain, with just a hint of that musky smell all males tend to carry with them. I was in pure heaven. As I leaned forward to take him into my mouth, he wrapped his hands through my hair and stopped me. Looking up, I found myself wanting to pass out from the pure desire that showed in his eyes.

"As much as I would love for you to fuck me with that pretty little mouth of yours, I have other plans."

Pulling me up by the roots of my hair, he once again attacked my lips. Leaving one hand in my hair, he let the other one drop to the waistband of the little shorts I was wearing. Pulling away so I could see him smirk, he pulled them down, leaving me fully exposed.

"Now, my dear, I want you to go over to the bench seat and get on all fours. Make sure you grip the back."

Slowly untangling myself from his hold, I did as I was instructed. I almost collapsed as he ran one of his fingers down my spine and along the folds of my backside. I felt his breath against my ear, causing me to shudder.

"Now spread your legs so I can see all of you."

Closing my eyes, I did as I was told, feeling my juices running down my legs. I wanted this so badly that my body started to ache for his touch. Without warning, he plunged two of his long fingers into my starving slit, causing me to let out a small growl, as he flicked my clit with his thumb. I reached down with one of my hands and spread open my lips so I could see what he was doing to me. I almost screamed with frustration as he withdrew his fingers from me, causing him to smirk.

"It seems, my dear, you have gotten your fingers all dirty. They must be cleaned before we continue."

Reaching down, he grabbed my wrist and pulled it up so my fingers, which were covered with my own juices, hovered in front of my own mouth.

"Open wide, my dear. Since you're the one to get them dirty, it only seems fair that you are the one that cleans them."

Opening my mouth, I allowed him to push them into my mouth.

"Why don't you show me what that skilled tongue of yours wanted to do with my cock."

Turning my head so I was looking straight into his eyes, I wrapped my tongue around my fingers and started to suck. I allowed him to guide my hand so I was soon fucking my mouth with my own fingers. Once I had cleaned all my juices off my fingers, he pulled them out of my mouth and placed them back on the head of the chair.

"Don't you dare let go."

I watched as he finished removing the rest of his clothing before climbing on the seat behind me. I could feel the tip of his erect penis touching my clit as he slowly moved his hips so it would rub up against it. I could feel my body slide into the state where it was crying to fall apart. It took all my power not to just thrust my hips back and force his penis into my vagina. No, I must behave myself. This was his game after all and I was just his willing slave.

I arched my back as he leaned forward; taking my still cloth-covered breasts into his hands, and massaged them

"You have no idea what it does to me, having you like this, so raw and free. Would you like to know what your mate is doing this exact second, my little minx? He is having his way this very minute with my beloved Isabella. One day soon, I will want to watch that but for now, I believe you are all mine."

I almost screamed out loud as he plunged his penis into my soaking vagina. He swore as my muscles wrapped around his length and pulled him in deeper. I could feel his balls slap up against my clit as he snarled, tightening his hands on my breasts. The pain only increased the sensation he was causing me to feel. Without warning, he started to plunge in and out of me as he let his gift surround us, filling my body with his lust.

It had been years since Jasper and I had done this and my god, it was mind blowing. I suddenly found myself being pulled up so I was on my knees as he continued to pound into my body. I was so happy that Bella allowed this to happen. Alice wouldn't let Peter or me within a thousand feet of him when they were together, and one could tell he hated that.

"Charlotte, my dear, come back to me or I will be forced to spank you in front of the other two."

Oh fuck. He knew that I loved being punished in public, in front of others. Laughing in my ear, he pinched my clit, sending me over the edge once and for all. A second later he followed, releasing his cold seed into me. I cringed as he withdrew from me, as I felt our combined juices dripping onto the seat below me.

When I was coherent again, I noticed that Jasper was once again dressed and was smirking at me.

"I really think you should buy that bikini."

I watched open mouthed as he then walked out the door. Blinking, I finished getting changed and followed him out into the main part of the store. There, leaning against the counter looking very much like me, was Bella.

"So I take it your getting the red one then?" I nodded and looked down in her hands, noticing that she was holding a little green number that revealed even more than mine did.

"Peter was very persuasive about me getting this one. Something about the colour green being your entire favorite colour."

Smiling, I nodded and started getting pictures of her in it, causing me to let out a small purr as I kissed her cheek. It wasn't until I pulled back, did I realize that we were being watched by the boys. Bella followed my gaze and blushed a deep red, earning a smirk from both the boys.

"Come on Bella. Let's go and buy these so we can get out of here before they do something else to us."

Bella nodded and took my hand as we made our way to the cash register.

TWO DAYS LATER 

We arrived late last night so we let Bella rest as we got the rest of the house ready. We were in luck that there was a 24hour shop close by where I could get her food from. By the time the house was ready to be lived in; once again the sun was rising. Jasper excused himself when we heard Bella's heart rate increase.

After she had eaten her breakfast, we had decided that we would spend the day by the pool and would go out clubbing later. There was a knock on my bedroom door and I knew that it was Bella. One, because the other two never knocked and two, her heartbeat gave her away.

"You can come in love."

Bella poked her head around the door and smiled as she took in my form. I was yet again standing in the little red bikini and from the way her eyes roamed over my body, she liked what she saw.

"I can understand why my Jazz loved that little number on you. You look breathtaking."

I raised my eyebrow at her and indicated she should enter the room. After all, if she got to check me out, it was about time I got to do the same with her. Slowing slipping into the room, she dropped the sarong she had wrapped around herself, exposing her body to my view.

I couldn't help but lick my lips as I fully took her in. Just like mine, her top barely covered her breasts which, until this moment, I hadn't realized were about the same size as mine. Unlike me though, she had tie-on bikini bottoms that left very little to the imagination, to the point I could notice with ease that she was completely bare down there.

Stepping closer to her, I wrapped my hands around her hips and kissed her. Over the last few months we had become close, and there were times when the boys were out that we pleasured each other. It turned out that Bella didn't see herself as being straight or gay, but as a free spirit who strongly believed it shouldn't matter the sex or colour of a person; if you liked them enough, then go for it.

We were just getting into it when we were interrupted by our two mates entering the room. Something told me we weren't going to get as far as the pool today.


End file.
